


Waiting

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 513 – Justin packs and contemplates his life in New York while waiting for Brian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work although not working ;)](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work%20although%20not%20working%20%3B%29)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
relieved  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: brian/justin](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20brian/justin), [qaf](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/qaf), [rating: r](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r)  
  
  
_**Waiting**_  
**Title:** Waiting  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Word Count:** 582  
**Summary:** post 513 – Justin packs and contemplates his life in New York while waiting for Brian  
**Rating:** R  
**Beta:** [](http://a-life-defiant.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_life_defiant**](http://a-life-defiant.livejournal.com/) &amp; [](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/profile)[**positive_pat**](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters including Brian and Justin belong to Cowlip and Showtime, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters  
**A/N:** This is a follow on from my first QaF story, which you can find here [Coming to get you](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/24621.html#cutid1).

 

I hang up the phone, wishing Brian was already here. I realize I was acting like a complete twat with Brian before, but the relief that settles over me just knowing he's coming is amazing.

Like I told him, most of the people I knew and spoke to in my building have been steadily moving out. Most have gone on to better things, though some have given up and gone back to where they came from. I suppose that's a bit like me really. But I don't feel like I'm giving up, I feel like I'm going home, home to where I can create again.

Take the new tenants above me. A straight couple, very friendly, but man do they have the noisiest straight sex I have ever, or do ever want to hear. I usually turn my music on and paint, though that's been happening less and less lately.

The young lady below me, is from Eastern Europe, as far as I can tell from her accent; nice enough but a bit weird. She cooks food with the most awful smells. I've even suspected that she's brewing potions or something, the smell is that bad.

The other reason I want to go home, and this is something I haven't shared to much with Brian is, that although I finally found a gallery to show my art, in the two years I've been in New York, I've sold a total of six canvases. After a while it gets very disheartening.

So when I called Brian for our regular mid week phone sex I really never imagined he'd offer to come and get me himself. It would have been more like Brian to hire a whole troop of hot men to move me back. So offering himself means more to me than anything.

So I'm packing my stuff and realize that although there's a ton of art supplies and canvases, I haven't got a whole lot of personal stuff. There's a picture of me, mom and Molly from last Christmas; one of me and the gang at the Diner and one of me and Brian from our failed wedding rehearsal dinner. That seems so long ago now. And yet in just over a month we'll be officially married, well as officially married as you can get in the state of Pennsylvania. That was a surprise, even though I know we've been dancing around the issue the last couple of months. I still didn't think Brian would want to, not after the failed disaster of the first time. He does still surprise me sometimes.

After packing the last of my things, my clothes can wait till Brian is here, I curl up on the one comfortable chair in my apartment and drift off to sleep with thoughts of Brian and the first thing we'll do when we get home to Britin.

Hours later, a loud banging on my door wakes me. Brian's here. I rush to let him in; my excitement from earlier returning. I just hope I don't say something lesbionic to start him off.

Pulling the door open, Brian scoops me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He doesn't say a word, kisses me; devours me; takes me to my old spring challenged mattress. Lays me down, taking my clothes off at the same time. Finally he mutters "Good morning Sunshine." And slowly sinks into me. Doesn't matter where we are, as long as we have this, we're home.


End file.
